Protége Moi
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: Follow a young couple's relationship through the heart of hate and desire as a Russian mafia tries to manipulate two Kingdoms in order to rule all that is right. Full summary inside,summary may suck but fic is good
1. Chapter 1

_Fic Title: Protégé-Moi_

_Creator: DarkShadow411_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Fantasy_

_Rating: Teen (rating may change)_

_Warning: death, language and violence will be involved within this fic_

_Full Summary: When you here the words 'Protégé-Moi' what comes to mind? If you don't know French then you certainly can't answer that question. In the English language 'Protégé-Moi' is translated into the words 'Protect Me'. Now those two simple words right there can have many meanings to them, but when put together they form something so much more. _

_Follow a young couple's relationship through the heart of hate and desire as a Russian mafia tries to manipulate two Kingdoms in order to rule all that is right. Only two people can stop them, Prince Kai and Prince Mushra, but in doing so there is a price to pay. One must lose something close to their heart, but who will it be? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, the character names from Shinzo, the song Protégé-Moi and Placebo's album. All I own is the plot to this fic, my OC's and the personalities of the Shinzo characters._

_The profiles to my OC's will be placed on my profile shortly_

_Based on the song Protégé-Moi by Placebo_

_Chapter One: Introduction_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The silver blade slits an opening and blood is drawn. A red velvet finger moves gently up and down a white decorative wall. Blood drips from the finger onto the floor as more strokes are made.

The unknown beholder of the bloodied appendage moves away from the wall. The room is dark and all is silent. A young man stands in the middle of the room; blade in hand.

_'The time has come…I die here'_

Bringing the blade to his chest the young man gives one last quivering breath, _'I must do this'_

Quickly, without hesitation the blade is embedded within his heart and he falls silently to the floor. The room spins as the man slowly starts to close his eyes. His breathing slows as blood seeps from his body.

Lying in a pool of blood the man starts to feel at rest. At the very last moment, before giving into death, he speaks, "I love you…" His breathing sops and the world around him begins to fill with life.

'_My dear princess, I cannot live without you any longer. It has come too much to bare, I must see your face again. Ever since you've passed on, life has been nothing but hell. I swore to you that your death would be revenged but now, it seems almost impossible. Please forgive me, my love, for I can no longer live my life. Together in heaven we will meet and there I can only pray for an eternal slumber by your side.'_

A young man, about the age of seventeen, with blue hair and blue eyes, swings open the door to the dark death infested room. His jaw slowly drops as he sees his master, his prince, his friend lying dead on the floor.

Rushing over to him he kneels down and cradles him in his lap, "…he's dead." With obvious shock written on his face the man begins to cry.

With tears now streaking his face he sees a message written on the wall in front of him. Wiping his eyes to get a better view he reads the words, _'Protégé-Moi'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well that's it, the first chapter is complete. Tell me what you thought of it and I do not mind if you flame…flaming is good . Chapter one will be posted later on, as for chapter two…well; I still have to create it._

_R&R_

_-DarkShadow411_


	2. Garden of Tranquility

_Fic Title: Protégé-Moi_

_Creator: DarkShadow411_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Fantasy_

_Rating: Teen (rating may change)_

_Warning: death, language and violence will be involved within this fic_

_Disclaimer: read Introduction_

_Note: I got a message from an anonymous reviewer saying that Protégé-Moi is spelled differently when more than one person needs protecting. Well the way it is spelt is fine. I wanted it spelled Protégé-Moi because really only one person needs protection. _

_Thanks…_

_Chapter Two: Garden of Tranquility_

A young man is seen walking side by side with a teenaged girl. The man has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He seems to be in his early twenties. The girl has long light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She is about sixteen years of age.

They are both in a large garden filled with hundreds of flowers. Holding hands they walk along the path as butterflies flutter by. The young man suddenly stops, "My lady, may I ask you a question?"

The young girl looks up in surprise, her blue eyes are big and full of wonder, "What is it Mushra, is something wrong?" she asks

Mushra shakes his head once and takes hold of the girl's left hand. Kneeling down on one knee he look sup and response, "Yakumo, will you marry me?"

Yakumo screams out of excitement and waits for Mushra to stand. She then wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly, "I take that as a yes" he says smiling down upon her.

Behind the couple are four guards protecting and watching their every movement. A boy about the age of sixteen pushes through the guards and heads towards the happy couple. He has pale blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"Princes Mushra, you have a phone call" the boy bows respectfully and waits for a reply.

Mushra lets go of his princess and faces the boy, "Who is it?" he asks

The boy stands back up straight and answers, "It's Prince Kai sir, he says he needs your help."

Worry is etched on Mushra's face, "Is everything all right Sago? Is Princes Kai in trouble?" Yakumo asks the servant boy.

Mushra's worry suddenly becomes a smile, "Everything will be fine." Sago closes his mouth in return to his interruption.

Yakumo smiles back lovingly as Mushra heads off into the Palace; Sago traveling not far behind.

Up a head Mushra's smile is replaced by a frown, _"Something's up, Prince Kai never asks for my help. He must be in grave danger."_

_Well there you have it, chapter two, well technically chapter one but oh well. Anyway I only posted this up because I finished chapter three so before I finish chapter three I have to finish chapter four! _

_-DarkShadow411_

_Please Review if you're reading this!!!!! Oh and tell me if I need to improve on something._


	3. The Silent Spell

_Fic Title: Protégé-Moi_

_Creator: DarkShadow411_

_Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Fantasy_

_Rating: Teen (rating may change)_

_Disclaimer: read introduction_

_Chapter Three: The Silent Spell_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A cool spring breeze moves itself across a small Russian village. Everything is quiet and only the birds can be heard from outside. In the heart of the village a park lies with a few local trees. Smack dab in the middle sits a nineteen year old girl on a bench.

She has long blond hair and soft brown eyes. The wind blows her hair off to the side. Looking up slowly the girl notes it is getting dark; standing she begins to walk home.

Half way there the girl stops at a news stand to pick up a local paper. After paying the teller she starts her journey back home; paper in hand. Five minutes pass and the girl opens the paper reading every detail she can.

Not noticing where she is walking she takes a wrong turn and ends up down a dark ally. Still not noticing she makes a couple of more turns until all becomes dark. Folding up the paper she holds it to her chest as she looks around, "Where am I?" she whispers softly to herself.

A quiet yet maniacal laughter is heard from behind her. Eyes widen in terror she turns around to face the other's presence. But to her own amazement there are only a couple of trashcans behind her. A needed sigh of relief escapes her lips but that moment of security is quickly taken away, as a dark figure grasps her shoulder from behind.

The blond lets out an ear defining scream as she swings around. In front of her stands a teenaged girl, about the same age, with long raven black hair and pitch black eyes.

"W-who a-are you?" the blond asks shaking.

The dark teen just smiles as she removes her hand from the other's shoulder, "My name is not important." Her voice is filled with hatred and the graving of death.

Beginning to fear for her life the girl quickly tries to push past the other but it is no use. The dark haired girl pushes her back; an even more sinister grin plastered on her face, "You're not going anywhere"

Tears begin to sting the blonde's eyes as she notices a knife clutched inside her capture's hand, "W-what a-are y-you going to do t-to me?" Clear salty tears now fall down her cheeks in a quicker pace.

"What I want is what you have, miss Angel Umino." Her voice once again sounds cold and frightens the one called Angel.

Her eyes are now blinded with tears and no words seem to escape her lips.

Suddenly a red and gold staff appears in the right hand of the unnamed girl. Angel dries her tears quickly in order to see what is held. The staff glows a dark color as it is held ever so carefully.

Being now able to see, Angel notices an inscription on the staff. It reads "Princess of Darkness". Stepping back Angel realizes that she is in grave danger. The Princess of Darkness is a well known killer in Russia and never has she been caught.

Stifling a laugh the dark princess answers Angel's unspoken question, "For so long I have been watching you. For so long your soft beautiful voice has been calling my name. Angel Umino, tonight I stand in front of you, staff in hand, finally ready to achieve my goal!"

Horrified Angel starts shaking but before she can plead for her life the staff strikes the ground and all goes dark.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please review, thanks for reading, chapter four will be posted up after I make chapter five. _

_-DarkShadow411_

_P.s: I'm thinking about changing my username just to let you guys know…it might be DarkKiller67666_


End file.
